Under The Full Moon
by ellamv
Summary: Running was the only thing my brain told me to do, run and never look back, and I had done just that. Claire is slowly adjusting to new new life, one under the full moon. Contains mention of rape and gore. CONTAINS OTHER CHARACTERS WEREWOLVE FIC NORMAL MORGANVILLE NOT NORMAL MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.


**Okay this is a new story I've been working on, yes I know I have others to update but I needed to get this out of my head before I had continued with the others. **

**WARNINGS: This chapter is dark (not as dark as I usually write) it contains gore and mention of rape. If anyone doesn't like any of those please do not read. I know the beginning of the chapter is a bit slow. **

**This is my first attempt at writing a dark fic so I apologize if it isn't as dark as some would like. Flames will be ignored. Thank you xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Morganville or The Mortal Instruments. **

_Flashbacks _

I feel it, the wolf inside me, stirring; waiting for its next meal. I cringed back from the papers on my desk, getting tired of the same hunger over and over, trying to always stop myself from launching at the first human I saw and ripping them t pieces. Slowly feeling the warm meat in my mouth, the warm red fluid sliding down my throat… STOP! I had to get my mind of it, there was a reason I was feeling like this and it had to do with the large pile of papers sitting on my desk in front of me. I growled in frustration. For the past two weeks this is all I've had to deal with, papers upon papers of crap that meant absolutely nothing for me. Sitting in my office day after day cooped up when I should be running free with my pack, feeling the comforting feel of the soft grass under my paws and lying under the the sun within our forest being one with nature. But no I was stuck here day in day out hungry and irritable as the stuffy room felt like it was suffocating me. But I guess that's what you get for being Alpha.

Yeah you heard me right, for the past two and a half years I have been Alpha of my very own pack. Well I had been part of it before my leader had gone bat-shit crazy and I had to kill him. But I don't want to get into that now. I sighed and slammed my hand down on my large mahogany desk carefully adjusting the strength of my arm so I didn't break the thing. I didn't want to be fixing something else I had broken this past week, Magnus would kill me.

I smiled, yes Magnus, I wouldn't have been able to survive this job if It hadn't of been for him, the Omega of my pack. He was kind, strong and caring, he held me up when I felt like falling. My best friend.

I shifted my weight on the large brown desk chair as I heard footsteps confidently striding down the hallway towards my door. Jace.

"Come in" I replied to the short tap on my door.

"Claire" Jace drawled in his over confident way and sat down in front of me slouching in his chair hands behind his head and one leg across the other. His bright blonde hair shinned in the fake artificial lighting of the room. (yet another reason I was so tense, the fake light irritated my eyes and gave me headaches).

"Get to the point Jace, as you can see I'm quite busy" I paused "Unlike you" he smirked

"You should take a break" he said, getting straight to the point as I had asked, that's what I liked about him. He always followed orders and tried to make my life as easy as possible. Sometimes anyways.

I sighed again leaning back in my chair, hand rubbing my tired eyes.

"I know, but I need to get this done" I breathed as I again looked down at the pile of paperwork.

"Come on Claire, just one small break" He asked smiling. I knew then and there that if I didn't say no he wouldn't quit.

"Fine" I sighed standing up from my enormous chair. My feet didn't even touch the floor when I was sitting on the mammoth thing, it was just too big.

_Perfect for him_ a part of me whispered and I shivered, the memories of my old Alpha were still raw, even if it had been two and a half years the memories were a fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

_**Five and a half years ago**_

_Running was the only thing my brain told me to do, run and never look back, and I had done just that. I had ran through the dark streets of Morganville something I knew never to do but Myrnin had found out something interesting so I had to stay, and now it was dark and the moon was full and heavy in the sky. But I wasn't running from vampires or Draug. No. I was running from something new, something more terrifying. _

_Werewolves. _

_The thing Myrnin had found out, the thing Myrnin had warned me about. I hadn't listened to him of course, telling him that they weren't real. Yes I know I lived with vampires and water like monsters had just killed off half the population of vampires but I thought nothing else existed, that this was a bad as it got. But boy was I wrong. I had stepped out of the now re-built lab and into the darkness, walking down the small alley and onto the street of old Mrs. Day. _

_That's when I had heard it, a low growling that had come from far down the street radiating through my bones and piercing through the air. My first thought had been VAMPIRE. But this growl was too guttural for a vampire, and animalistic to be. Then bright yellow eyes had appeared through the darkness, small black slits running through the pair of them and deep within them, the need to kill. _

_No here I was, running like I had never run before, not even from vampires. No this thing was made for the chase, better than vampires. Darkness clung to its monstrous form as it flew through the air landing in front of me as I ran. I skidded to a halt frozen with fear, seeing it under the light of a street lamp; a scream frozen in my throat. _

_Bright yellow eyes within a large black head, its snout long and large ears that pointed up from its massive head. Pitch black fur covered the bulking muscles of its back and legs. It towered over me more than two feet taller than me nearly looming at a six foot height. Suddenly it opened its jaw reveling long razor sharp canines saliva dripping from its mouth, and snapped its large jaw at me in warning. I couldn't run, not anymore._

_My legs felt like they had been crushed by a monstrous weight, my lungs feeling like they were ready to burst and my head pounding with and on coming head ache. _

_I took a hesitant step backwards and cringed as a growl vibrated through the air, not only could I not run, but it wouldn't let me. I did the only thing I could; I threw my overly heavy backpack right at its face. I wasn't expecting it and growled as it hit its face, I took that as a chance to run. _

_I ran the familiar root home, through the dark streets of Morganville when I thought, where were all the vamps? Then I remembered, Amelie had called a meeting, involving all of the vampires and main human figures of the town. Great just great, that was just my luck, but I stopped thinking as a thought came to mind. Wait, the house; the house would protect me. But I stopped that thought instantly, there was no way I was leading this thing to Shane, Eve and Michael. But then I realized, they weren't home, god how stupid I was. _

_I ran down to Lot street always hearing the light sound of paws hitting the concrete behind me, I wasn't stupid, I knew it was playing with me, I knew it could kill me whenever it wanted but I still tried, I still ran. Finally I got to the house, sprinting up the path and shoving open the door. It had been left open, still not properly fixed. I slammed the door closed behind me, sliding the dead bolt across the door. I knew that wouldn't keep it out and braced myself for the sounds of the cracking door. _

_But none came. Silence greeted me within the house, silence was all there was. No growling or the light hitting of paws. Nothing. I turned around and instantly wished I didn't; the house was pitch black. _

_No light running through the house at all, I shivered staring at the darkness of the house. I gulped and took a hesitant step forward brushing my hand against the wall for the light switch. I jumped as my fingers past over it, and I pushed down the switch. _

_Normal, the house was normal, I sighed n relief and walked into the living room, careful not to make any sound not wanting to let the creature know which room I was in. The light from the hall seeped into the front room casting eerie shadows along the walls._

_My blood ran cold as a sound pierced through the night, a scream. Not a girly high pitched scream, but a blood curdling agonized scream that tore away at my resistance that I had built up from the vampires, I did something I wasn't proud of. I cried. Tears spilled over my eyes as I stood there shaking and terrified. I jumped and wailed as loud bangs erupted from the front door, insistent and desperate. _

"_Help me" a male voice shouted "Hel me please" He begged, banging at the door. _

_I froze, what should I do? Someone was in danger, banging at my front door begging for help. I couldn't help myself, I slowly unbolted the dead lock from the door, and slowly opened it, and gasped as a large figured pushed in the door and slammed it shut again sliding the dead bolt and falling against the door totally exhausted. _

_He was totally naked. Naked and covered in blood that had spattered over his tanned flesh; I stared. This man was utterly beautiful, tanned skin covering an amazingly toned abdomen over a hard chest and bulging arms. Long dark hair fell down to his shoulders, sticking t his forehead from the sweat that had also accumulated over his body as well as the blood. He breathed and slumped to the floor. I moved forward, worried for the stranger and he lay motionless and covered in blood. But I soon wished I had kept him out. A manic laugh came from the head that was face down on the floor, running through the house. I froze again. Slowly the man slid up from the floor pushing himself forward his hair covering his face. _

"_Foolish little girl" a low and gravelly voice laughed as he started walking forwards._

_I turned and ran into the front room diving under the sofa and grabbing the cross bow we kept there in case of emergencies. I twisted around to find the man right above me, I screamed and hit the trigger send a cross bow through his shoulder, his head twisted up, his long hair still covering his face. I didn't wait, I loaded another and shot it through his other shoulder and pushed myself up. I didn't look behind me as I ran for the stairs, running up into the darkness of the house. Why? Why wasn't the house helping? I felt no power or feeling running through the house at all. My mind went fuzzy as I reached the last step and was pulled down. Hitting my head off the top step my vision turning white as I felt my head start to bleed; I felt a long clawed hand on my foot. I screamed and tried to grab onto something as I was pulled backwards, my short fingernails scrapping on the wood. I grimaced as I was pulled don all the stairs, my body hitting everyone on the way down. Finally I reached the last step and tried kicking out with my foot and screamed in pain as I felt it be twisted sideways cracking the bone. I knew what that meant; I couldn't run now. I was flipped over, my lying on my back looking fearfully up at the dark naked figure standing above me. _

_He finally looked at me, his hair moving from his face, light brown eyes stared at me hungrily but instead of the normal round pupil, his fell in slits through his eyes. I whined, my throat to sore to scream as he leaned down sitting a top of me, his legs either side of my chest, his face right in front of mine. _

"_I've been watching you" His voice hissed, his fowl breath falling over me and I flinched. "You'll be perfect" he whispered feeling my face. I cringed away as far as I could. _

"_Please" I begged, the words falling out my mouth, I was in agony. _

_He smiled terribly, it splitting his face in two, his dangerously sharp canines gleaming in the low light. _

"_I do love it when they beg" and then there was pain, I dint see him move It was so fast, faster than any vampire. He bit into my neck tearing at the soft flesh, I hadn't been able to scream the pain being too much, I whined and moaned as the waves of pain washed through my body, unable to move as the large man had tore my throat open. I sat unable to do anything but watch as the man in front of me had raped me and slowly ripped me apart when finally, painless darkness swallowed me whole. _

**There we go, I know I ends in an awkward place I'm sorry. Please review if you can. **

**Thank you **

**Ella xxx**


End file.
